Washing machine appliances generally form a wash fluid to clean clothing articles disposed within a wash basket of the appliance. The wash fluid can include water and various fluid additives, e.g., detergent, fabric softener, and/or bleach. The fluid additives can be mixed with water within a wash tub of the appliance in order to form the wash fluid.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of wash fluid is directed into the tub in order to wash and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber. More specifically, a predetermined volume of wash fluid is typically provided through a stationary nozzle positioned at the center of the back wall of the washing machine appliance. However, in certain situations, a user may wish to have additional wash fluid dispensed into the tub and/or may wish to direct the flow of wash fluid onto a particular garment or within a specific region of the wash tub, e.g., to perform a pretreating operation, to saturate a particular article of clothing, or to accommodate an extra-large load. The ability to adjust the amount of water or wash fluid and its dispensing location is a commercially desirable feature and increases the user's positive perception of the wash process generally.
To introduce fluid additive into the wash tub, a user can manually add the fluid additive to the wash tub and/or the wash basket. For example, after starting the appliance, the user can pour detergent directly into the wash basket. Conversely, certain washing machine appliances include features for receiving fluid additives and dispensing the fluid additives during operation of the appliance. For example, a tray or container mounted to a top panel of a vertical axis washing machine appliance can receive a fluid additive and direct the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance. Similarly, a horizontal axis washing machine appliance can include a drawer with a container mounted therein that receives a fluid additive and directs the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance. However, through continuous use, the dispenser cup may build up an undesirable amount of residue from one or more of the fluid additives. The user may be required to remove the dispenser cup, transport the dispenser cup to, e.g., a kitchen sink, and manually wash the dispenser cup in order to remove the undesired residue.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance that provides a user with more control over the dispensing of wash fluid is desirable. For example, a washing machine appliance including one or more features to allow dispensing of an additional amount of wash fluid at a desired location, such as the dispenser cup, would be useful.